Games Between Boys
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Deuce is taking his friendship with Jackson in a somewhat different from the conventional. Realizing his own changes, he decides to open with Clawd and try to find a way. A path that might lead to the heart of Jackson. (Finally english version)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Monster High is not mine, I do not have any rights over them. All rights are from Lisi Harrison, Mattel, and others, who I don't know, but I do not gain anything by writing this, it's just fun and entertainment, without any profit.  
It's Boy X Boy or yaoi if you prefer. Some characters may be slightly OOC, although I believe that the reaction of the character depends on the context, then OOC is another point of view than a fact.  
It was thanks to the people very insane and interesting from DeviantART and their intriguing images and photos that I had the idea to write this fic. And also, I read very little things of Deuce X Jackson, finding only in English. I believe this is the first fanfic in Portuguese about them.(If you reading the English Version, ignore this!). If you do not enjoy "boys love", OOC, changes in original couples or you're very young to the content (since here in Brazil most MH fans are brand new compared well with fans outside ...), please just click the close button. But if you enjoy, feel as if the fanfic was written especially for you and enjoy! If you like the result, leave a review and make me happy. ^ ^_

**Games Between Boys**

**One**

Deuce looked at his friend once more before proceeding. He knew that Clawd would be comprehensive, because he always was. Even if you forward a bit ... weird situation. And for something looks weird in Monster High ...  
Clawd - So ... you said, before starting to stutter ...?  
Deuce - Ahm ... is kinda ... complicated ... I don't want to embarrass anyone, but I don't have anyone I can trust to talk about it but you, Clawd.  
Clawd - Grateful for the trust, but ... what is "it"? What's the matter?  
Deuce - Jackson.  
Clawd - I didn't get. You looked like you were going to talk about a problem, then at least if you had said "Holt" ... but Jackson?  
Deuce - Well, since they are "the same person", extends to Holt ... a little.  
Clawd - Stop doing rodeos, dude! Tell me!  
Deuce - Well ... - He let out a long sigh. - Remember that once we talked about how he and I had approached, we were studying together several times at the home of one of us after school ...  
Clawd - Yes, I remember.  
Deuce - And remember that you and Heath joked whether if I felt or not a lack of "girlfriend", which obviously you were not talking specifically of Cleo, but ...  
Clawd – But, yes about leaving, grab girls, sex, whatever. I remember. And you laughed and gave a wry cryptic reply that I didn't understand until now, something like you and Jackson have your own "games between boys" and ... - He paused a moment, his thoughts coinciding with Deuce's head swing. - Ow ... your face tells me that I understand right now, slow, but correct.  
Deuce – I never took that as "cheating" Cleo, or even I don't believe he has took that about Frankie, it was just ... things that happened between us, as I said, only "games between boys".  
Clawd - It was quite evident that means. I thought I was hallucinating when my "gut feel" caught between a few different looks through you. Although not so well see your eyes, but ... you get the point.  
Deuce - You were not hallucinating. This is increasing. So much that I began to think it could go without any way to disguise even to Frankie, that's so naive to notice ... then imagine Cleo!  
Clawd - Imagine Cleo what?  
Deuce - Noting that ... her boyfriend pays more attention to another guy than her.  
Clawd - Noting that she was left out, you are in another. After all, you are, this is the problem, this isn't?  
Deuce - It started so subtle, just as a joke... so was getting frequent until a certain routine established between Jackson and me - and I don't mean in the sense of routine boring and repetitive – I mean create intimate habits. Until I realized ... I was jealous of him.  
Clawd - Jealousy? You feeling jealousy?!  
Deuce - Yeah ... I never imagined ... also noticed since we had a double date, it was Cleo's idea, with Frankie and him in the movies. My stomach rolled every time Frankie held his hand, it was bothering me. He noticed that I was upset and asked permission to go to the bathroom, I just gave the excuse to go buy more popcorn and went to the bathroom too. He was waiting for me. If I had left him for one more minute, I would have even found Holt, because he was so nervous. However, we did not talk. And lucky that his relationship with Frankie has not progressed much, because I was so angry that he loosened his tie this one after that encounter in the bathroom, not even stupider ghoul would questions about what were those marks on his neck. In exchange, I got nail marks on my back that even wolves need a lot of inspiration to do ... and my mother ended up in my bedroom in the next day and saw me shirtless. Damn! At least she had the illusion that they were from Cleo, but I didn't escape from a sermon, with the main topic on condoms.  
Clawd - You had sex in the bathroom's movies?!  
Deuce - No! We were just making out ... close relation…  
Clawd - Ah, yes ...  
Deuce - Sex we only do at home, mine or his home.  
Clawd (o.O) - Seriously ... do I even need so many details?  
Deuce - Oh, I'm sorry! I was so nervous in the beginning that when I felt calmer, I untied to speak without regard to where you wanted to hear ...  
Clawd - I'm bothering you! I think that omission does not help, then I don't care to hear what you feel the desire to tell. It's not the most common thing, but it's not shocking or disgusting. You are ... just enjoying it. It's just feelings, although a boy to another boy. Feelings spicy, but still feelings.  
Deuce – More than spicy!… Jackson Jekyll is not even a little "embarrassed" that everybody thinks he is ...  
Clawd - I'll try to assimilate the information without extensive imagination ...  
Deuce - I mean ... that he is "almost" a Normie ... he can "charm me" in a way that even the most fabulous ghoul I've ever met may have made. When we are alone, his look is more exciting than anyone Cleo could gives me even at her most inspired moments ... He's just ... quite intelligent and pleasant, with that hair soft and shiny, without outrageous colors or golden yarns... he's simple, but he is not. So amazing, so friendly ... and so affable lover ... I went into a game and ended up losing my head. I can't stop thinking about him. I want to break up with Cleo because now rather I think this is treason. She has no chance ... and my heart only has room for him. It's not fair to her, even though he may not be in love. Even if I just go and get alone, and he continue with Frankie… Jackson is the one I want.  
Clawd - Man, this is really serious. Breaking with Cleo ... going to be a headache, but I mean ... it's really seriously because you NEVER showed fall in love so madly for her or anyone else how you're telling me about him now.  
Deuce - Damn Normie Nerd sexy!  
Clawd - If you love him, (Frankie forgives me), fight for him. Go and finish everything with Cleo and go after what makes your heart so intensely. Damn if you two are men, this is, to me, the least important thing. You have dealt with the most difficult that is to accept the attraction and feelings. And when everything works out between you and Jackson and someone come and upset you, turn this someone into stone!  
Deuce - I always told Jackson I'm crazy for him... but it's time to say is ONLY for him.  
Clawd - Do it, man. I really think there's a greater chance of actually he's being attracted for you and not for Frankie (she forgives me again).  
Deuce - It's what I intend to find out tonight...

…

To be Continue…

This fic will have just one more chapter. And will have Jackson, of course! (I love Jackson!)

What will Deuce to do about his feelings? What's in Jackson's mind or heart?

And Clawd is a big counsel… (Real big, I mean… forget it!)

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Games Between Boys **

**Two – "I'm going to say everything…"**

Jackson looked through the window to the night. He was sitting on the edge, a little distracted. His breathing was paced and smooth. He hoped that the visitor who always came. Never had he been left out and he knew it meant something real. But he never had the courage to ask, although he wanted both a response. There were things that could not be denied, because he could see where nobody else could. He heard the door open and footsteps coming into the bedroom.  
Deuce approached the window where Jackson sat. The "almost" Normie stared silently, bringing a hand to the gorgon's sunglasses.  
Jackson - It's dark enough here. You don't need it with me ... - He removed his glasses and left them on the other side of the edge of the window. Deuce's green eyes opened, bright, intense. A gorgeous look that only Jackson knew. And Deuce thought that maybe that reality that nobody knew it was much more shocking than Cleo and he breaking up... by Jackson. Or not. Who could imagine that Deuce could look directly into someone's eyes without turning it into stone? The first time, he was not the least bit confident but Jackson was tired of not being able to look into the eyes of your partner in your most intimate moments and thus convinced him to try. Jackson was not afraid, he knew, somehow, that would not happen anything bad. Maybe it was his confidence in Deuce, or in yourself to dare so hard. Maybe it was that Deuce had managed to control himself a little more at least with him, because he would never want to see Jackson in stone.

Deuce - I needed to see you so much… I have so much to tell, so much I've been thinking… - Deuce brought his hands up to the shoulders of the boy sitting before him, stroking slowly.  
Jackson - What happened to you? You never came before with a glance so distressed.  
Deuce - I'm afraid to be fighting for a lost cause now. - He sat back his chin in Jackson's forehead, feeling the sweet smell of his hair in the air. Deuce sighed, wondering how to begin to say, looking for the right words.  
Jackson - Hey, to be honest, I really wanted to see you. I'm also afraid of many things, mostly having chosen the wrong time. But I just can't stifle my feelings even more.

The gorgon boy pressed the shoulders of another harder, bringing the body to another nearest. _"__Please don't __send me away__from__your life now__. Not __before I can__confess__ myself __to you__."_

Deuce - What is happening to us?  
Jackson - I hope it's same happening with both. Because we started with our games, those that we pretend do not happen, those that we never say. We're friends, but we took steps beyond. And what it has been causing? I think none of us thought about it all would cause. None of us started these games thinking that we could fall in love.

…

_To Be Continue…_

_**The next will be the last chapter. I know, I promised to finish this fic on this chapter, but I'll need one more, ok? **_

_**For now, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
